


Like a daughter

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [49]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Birthdays, Coach!Javi, Future Fic, Gen, Grand Prix, Humour, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: As a coach, Javi has to deal with many diferent situations, like for example birhtday celebrations...
Series: Quarantink 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Like a daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Part 51 of quarantine challenge - prompt: daughter
> 
> Spanish figure skating star Maria Dominguez returns to my AU world again! 
> 
> (loose continuation of my fics Trust your training - part 27 of quarantine challenge and Spotlight upside down - part 34 of quarantine challenge, will be later joined also into Coach!Javi series)

"Mom, can we come on Sunday for lunch?" Javi asked.

"You don't have to ask," she smiled lovingly at him and caressed his cheek. "Who is the _we_ though?" she asked with a wink and hope.  
(There were some girlfriends over the years after he returned to Spain, some stayed for a longer time, some not. And Enriqueta wanted grandchildren. She usually told herself that there was still plenty of time. Her baby boy was still only thirty-five.)

"Me and _María_ , mom," he laughed. His first student, the most promising talent of Spanish figure skating in many years.

"Should I prepare something special?" she asked.

"Well, if you could, maybe a little birthday cake," Javi said hesitantly.

"Of course! Why haven't you told me that it was María's birthday!"

"It's only a week before her first senior grand prix, so she's not going to Málaga for the weekend as usual," Javi answered Laura's silent question.

"But it's her birthday on Friday, so I don't want her to be alone. Her parents will then come to France and we will celebrate no matter the result," Javi winked.

"You nervous, little brother?" Laura asked.

"I think we've managed the junior grand prix quite well," Javi said with a proud smile, thinking about Maria's fourth place at the Junior Grand Prix Final. "But yeah, it's a bit different... more spectators, pressure and journalists..."

"Well, she's no stranger to journalists," Laura quipped.

"Hahaha, she's quite popular. A skater from Spain again," Javi laughed.

"Maybe this time they will finally listen to her and stop saying that she's your daughter," Laura said, remembering a surprising article in Japanese newspapers.

"You know she's Spanish, has curly hair, brown eyes and is beautiful, it's an easy mistake to make," Javi laughed again.

Laura pretended to smack him.

**Author's Note:**

> The mentions about various past relationships... do you see another fic in the making? Coach!Javi shouldn't stay single for too long, right ;)


End file.
